un dia tranquilo
by Lacriza
Summary: tocio e intento reanudar la marcha hacia la playa pero fue en vano, el gran océano la estaba arrastrando ... - one-shot


Estaba observando el gran cielo que se expandía frente a ella, el sol brillaba a todo su esplendor y las nubes blancas le daban un toque tranquilizador al gran firmamento. Su piel empapada por el agua salada empezaba a broncearse y la suave brisa playera removía su cabello mojado, le encantaba la paz y tranquilidad que el flotar suavemente sobre el cálido y extenso mar le proporcionaba, hacia un rato había dejado de escuchar los alaridos de la playa y los gritos de sus amigos llamándola, ella los quería pero necesitaba un poco de paz antes de sumergirse de nuevo en ese mundo de locos que era fairy tail, sintió una pequeña ola golpear su rostro sin embargo no presto atención, estaba todo muy calmado para variar y no quería abandonar aquel momento de tranquilidad, por alguna razón el agua empezaba a sentirse un poco más fría y la ola que la atrapo y la zarandeo un poco era considerablemente grande, salió a la superficie después de que la ola la derribara sin embargo volvió a sumergirse, y entonces, se dio cuenta que su pequeño cuerpo ya no tocaba el fondo y estaba muy lejos de llegar a hacerlo, abrió los ojos sorprendida y su boca se entreabrió dejando que se colara un poco de agua salada, tocio e intento reanudar la marcha hacia la playa pero fue en vano, el gran océano la estaba arrastrando y ella no era capaz de luchar contra ello, empezó a desesperarse y de pronto las lecciones de natación que había tomado ya no las recordaba, intentaba mantenerse en la superficie pero no lo lograba y cada instante que pasaba sus pulmones se llenaban mas de agua, le embazaba a arder la garganta por el agua salada y empezaba a ver borroso, su mente empezó a nublarse y de pronto la imagen de ella de pequeña la golpeo y su desesperación aumento, eso no era buena señal, empezó a recordar sus aventuras en fairy tail, las peleas sin sentido de natsu y gray, la furiosa y temible Titania, a sus queridos compañeros de equipo y a lucy, su mejor amiga, intento tomar aire pero lo único que lograba llegar a sus pulmones era el agua que en ese momento la rodeaba, de repente y sin aviso recordó el ataque de phantom lord, el secuestro de su amiga y el feroz ataque del dragón slayer, el despiadado gazille iron … su mente funcionaba sin descanso y las imágenes se acumulaban en su mente sin consideración, empezó a escapársele pequeñas lagrimas que se confundían con el agua que en ese momento era su enemiga y de pronto la última imagen que habría visto antes de sumergirse en el ancho mar la ataco, una de los integrante más recientes en el gremio, una de las personas más preciadas para ella, el hombre que en esos momentos llamaba desesperadamente con la esperanza que fuera a su rescate.

Su mente estaba borrosa y entre el agua pudo divisar una gran sombra y luego sintió el frio rodeando todo su cuerpo, pudo sentir la brisa del viento golpear su rostro y el agitar de su cuerpo siendo cargado por alguien, sin duda estaban corriendo o algo así, pudo abrir los ojos con algo de esfuerzo y ahí lo vio, la persona que había estado llamando desesperadamente, su cabello negro estaba mojado y parecía un ángel caído del cielo con la luz del sol dándole desde atrás, sus ojos rojizos estaban brillosos y se sintió culpable al notar preocupación en ellos, tocio y un poco de agua salió desde su garganta, el volteo a mirarla y aunque ya estaban cerca de la orilla se detuvo, la miro fijamente y ella sintió un escalofrió-enana… le escucho decir en un susurro y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo que por sí ya lo hacía. Lo siento- dijo levy y agacho la mirada, tendría que haber sido cuidadosa, por poco y no la cuenta. El la alzo de la barbilla y sus ojos se encontraron – no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo el atrayéndola más hacia él en un abrazo, ella se sorprendió sin embargo después de unos segundos se abrazo a su cuello- levy…- le escucho decir en su oído y ella sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, el nunca la llamaba por su nombre y tuvo que admitir que se escuchaba bastante bien, sintió un escalofrió en el cuello y pudo distinguir que él iba a volver a hablar –yo.. yo- intento decir pero callo y paso unos minutos para que lo volviera a intentar- levy… yo te quiero- dijo de golpe y levy sintió un vacio en el pecho y un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo, se separo de él lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos y pudo ver que hablaba en serio, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y diviso el asombro del dragón slayer de hierro- ehh?¡ enana¡ - dijo en un grito – que te pasa¡ - termino de decir y ella soltó una risita y con sus pequeñas mano atrajo el rostro de su acompañante y … sus labios se unieron en un beso torpe y sin experiencia, el primero que sería de muchos- yo te quiero aun mas- dijo ella y el recostó su frente con la de ella- no lo creo- dijo, ella sonrió y tosió, su rostro empezó a sonrojarse- eh.. gajeell… ya puedes bajarme- dijo ella señalando con la cabeza la brillante arena y a sus amigo encima de esta, el volteo el rostro sonrojado pero no la soltó

\- asi se hace hierrito¡- grito natsu  
\- no les dayes el momento- dijo lucy enfadada  
-se gustann- menciona happy volando al lado de natsu  
\- juvia quiere un beso estilo princesa gray-sama  
\- ehh¡

OH mi primer fic de fairy tail, ojala les haya gustado  
amo el galee, arriba y por siempre el gale :3  
si quieren comenten, deberían hacerloo


End file.
